Happily Ever After
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: The Negaverse turns the world into a Sleeping Beauty story. Things get... interesting. INVOLVES ENCHANTED FLAMINGOES! BEWARE! A bit of a crossover. SM and Sleeping Beauty
1. Prologue And so the Madness Begins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Title: Happily Ever After (With a Little Bit of Butt Kicking In Between)

Authors: Mstar (My idea so my name 1st! *Ouch!!!* Mystic Moon just whacked me on the back on the head. By the way, when I mention Mystic Moon and myself, I'm Mary and M.M.'s Jessi. Those are our REAL names.) and Mystic Moon

E-mail: NutCase55@worldbreak.com and jessimotto@1colony.com 

Chapter: Prologue~And so the Madness Begins...

Rating: G

Summary: Serena is forced to join a reading club at her school due to her below average reading grade. It doesn't help that her mortal enemy's the instructor. But when a Nega-creep with "special" powers attacks in the middle of a meeting, the world becomes a Sleeping Beauty story (YES, Sleeping Beauty, NOT Cinderella. That is SO cliché.) with a MAJOR twist (and a little bit of butt kicking, of course ^^).

Genre: U & M Romance/Comedy/Alternate Reality 

Disclaimer: Jessi-chan doesn't own Sailor Moon, but **I** do!!!!!!! I wish!!! No I was just kidding. Sailor Moon is NOT mine *sigh*, but is the property of Ms. Naoko Takeucki, to whom I would like to say THANKS!!! If it weren't for her, loads of people would be out of a job and I wouldn't be sitting here typing in the 1st place and so would a whole lot of bored psychos like myself! Sleeping Beauty is also owned by Disney (no duh).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

I'd like to thank me for this idea! *Ouch!* Jessi-chan hit me again. Jessi-chan helped with ideas to move the story along. I'm writing the even numbered chapters and Jessi-chan's writing the odd (Because she's odd!!!!! *Ouch!* Jessi-chan just elbowed me.), so that leaves me here writing the prologue. By the way, ..... denotes thought. *.....* are author's notes and I KNOW Rei doesn't go to the other's school, but she does in this story and so does Darien. The girls are sophomores and Darien's a senior. Now stop listening to reading the results of a yak attack and start reading the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

"Miss. Tsukino, PLEASE pay attention!" Ms. Haruna yelled as she snapped Serena out of 1 of her frequent Tuxedo Mask/Sailor Moon daydreams. Ms. Haruna satisfied that Serena had arrived from her journey back down to Earth safely, continued, "THIS is important to those of you having trouble in reading. There is going to be a reading club every day from 3:00 to 4:30, starting tomorrow. Those of you with a reading grade of 80 or below are required to join. That includes you Miss. Tsukino." Ms. Haruna made this point as she glared at Serena who was starting to fall back into her usual stupor. "If you'd like, those of you have a grade above 80 may also join. The instructor is 1 of the top reading students in senior year here at this high school. His name is Darien Chiba and-," Ms. Haruna stopped as she joined the rest of the class in staring at Serena, who had just fallen out of her seat. "What?!" Serena shrieked. "You are meaning to tell me I HAVE to spend an hour and a half each DAY with the biggest jerk in Tokyo formally known as Darien?!" At this comment, half the class burst out laughing. "Yes," replied Ms. Haruna who was losing her patience, VERY quickly. "I rather have DETENTION, than have to be around that conceded idiot!" Serena moaned. Ms. Haruna had had it. "Fine, you have a WEEK'S worth of detentions-," At this, Serena brightened up. "AFTER the reading club!" Ms. Haruna finished. "As I was saying," Ms. Haruna continued. "They had the seniors write an essay depicting ideas to help students with their work and Mr. Chiba's idea won." Serena slumped back down into her desk, sulking and stayed that way for the rest of class.

As Serena headed to the arcade with Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita, she was still sulking about what happened during Ms. Haruna's reading class. When they arrived at the arcade, Darien was already there and as soon as Serena saw him, she ran up to him whacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked while staring uneasily at Serena's hands, not wanting to be hit again. With a tremendous "UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Serena shouted for all the world to hear, "Because of YOU I now have to spend 2 hours at school, more than I have to. And 3 fourths of that time I have to spend with YOU!!!" Serena was fuming, so Lita tried to comfort her. "Calm down Serena! It won't be too bad, I think." Serena's expression suddenly changed from anger to mischievousness. "It won't," Serena said with a smirk. "Because I signed y'all up for the club too, because I KNOW you guys wouldn't leave ME with that egotistical psycho." "YOU WHAT?!" screamed Mina, Rei, and Lita in unison. Amy on the other hand, was a WHOLE other story. "Oh THANKS Serena! I was meaning to sign up but I forgot," she said. Darien started to laugh as he watched Rei start to scream at Serena. "To think I caused all this chaos," he replied. All he got from that comment was 4 angry glares (as in Serena, Mina, Rei, and Lita). Darien laughed, and trailed into his own thoughts. Sheesh! The only reason I agreed to DO this whole reading club thing, was the fact that I KNEW Serena would be in it. Andrew, Darien's best friend, seemed to have read his thoughts and said to Darien in a voice that only Darien could hear, "Smooth move Dare, agreeing to instruct the reading club, JUST so you can see Serena. What's next? A MATH club?" "What makes you think that?" Darien asked cautiously. "It is SO obvious," Mina replied as she popped up out of nowhere. "WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Darien shouted. MAN!!! The girl scared me out of my wits and last time I checked she was talking to Lita and Amy, OVER THERE! "Over there," Mina said innocently as she gestured towards the Sailor V game. "Yeah!" replied Lita, who like Mina, popped out of seemingly nowhere. This time resulting in Darien falling out of his chair. "The way you're always STAREING at Serena..." "It's a wonder, that Rei and Serena haven't noticed," Amy finished for Lita, and once again, freaking Darien out by popping up from nowhere. *I would use a word other than nowhere, but the synonyms I can think of just don't stress my point across.* "WILL YOU GUYS STOP THAT!!!!!!" Darien shouted at the 3 girls. Amy shrugged and replied, "I don't know how we're doing it in the 1st place. This is totally against the laws of physics." "I don't know the laws of physics," Mina said in reply. "Me neither," Lita agreed. "Anyway," Mina said as she turned them all back to the subject. "Darien, you hide your emotions well, but that didn't stop ME from finding out." "Or me," said Lita, Amy, and Andrew in unison. Darien let out an exasperated sigh and replied, "Whatever, but all I know is that if you tell a single living soul, INCLUDING, no ESPECIALLY Serena, I will see to it personally that you die a VERY painful death." Lita just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever," while Mina just sat and looked disappointed because she couldn't tell Serena. Andrew only smirked and Amy made like Lita and rolled her eyes.

Several things happened over the next few days. 1st of all, Serena managed to bribe Mina into dressing up with "meatballs" in her hair, and pretending to be Serena so the actual Serena could get out of the reading club. When "Serena" showed up in the classroom the club took place, things went um, oh see read for yourself:

"Hey all!" Mina replied rather cheerfully. Darien raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey Meatball Head, aren't you a little TOO cheerful? Yesterday you hit me upside the head!" Mina blushed slightly and answered, "Well, I um, changed my mind!" "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are most definitely NOT Serena Tsukino," Darien replied. "What makes you think that?" asked Mina cautiously. "Where should I start?" Darien said as he started to walk around Mina. "1st of all, meatballs does a Meatball Head not make." "Should I point out the double negative?" Mina replied sarcastically. "That's not the point," Darien continued. "1, your hair's not the same length as Serena's. 2, you don't talk like Serena. And 3, Serena and I can't stay in the same room for at least a minute without arguing. So as I said before, just because you have the same hairdo, or don't in Serena's case, does NOT make you an exact replica of ole' Meatball Head. So I better go to the arcade and drag her kicking and screaming over here." "Why don't you just make sure she comes tomorrow?" Mina inquired. Darien answered this question by pulling out a slip of paper and reading it.

"Darien,

Please make sure Serena attends the reading club meetings. Even if you have to drag her there kicking and screaming. The only excuse she should have from them is if she is death sick in the hospital ^^. She really needs to bring up her reading grade so it's essential that she goes to the meetings. Just don't be TOO hard on her. The reason she has detention afterward is because she made a "point" in expressing her great dislike of you.

Thank You,

Ms. Haruna" 

Serena didn't take lightly to the fact that Darien had been ORDERED to make sure she attended the meetings. It didn't help that she and Darien fought at least once at every meeting. Things went much like that until shortly after the 3rd week when something REALLY weird happened. It was in the middle of a club meeting, in which they were finishing the unabridged version of Sleeping Beauty, when Fantasia attacked. *YES. Fantasia the MOVIE belongs to Disney, but this is NOT the movie, it's the Nega-creep mentioned in the summary.* She burst into the room the reading club was in saying, "Darn it! I was too late for regular school hours, but I can still get the after schoolers!" She was dressed in a costume that resembled that of a pink flamingo. "I am the glamorous Fantasia!!!" she shouted as she hit people with a yo-yo like thing and sucking their energy. "Fantasia?" Rei replied. "Wasn't that that boring movie with the flamingos with yo-yos?" "Yeah!" Mina added. Those flamingos freak me out!" "Me too!" Ami agreed. *THE FLAMINGOS WITH YO-YOS WAS NOT MY IDEA!!! IT WAS JESSI-CHAN'S!!!* "You'll pay for that comment!!!" Fantasia shrieked, and with that, she sucked out Mina's, Rei's, and Amy's energy. Lita and Serena quickly got together and started whispering hurriedly. "We're going to have to transform in front of Darien!" Serena whispered urgently. Lita didn't answer though, because she was suddenly hit by the yo-yo thing and drained. Serena's mind was spinning. Hopefully, if Darien knows I'm Sailor Moon he'll leave me alone in fear that I'll moon dust him. Darien, in his little corner of the room, had similar thoughts running through his head. I've gotta protect Serena, but the only way I can is if I transform in front of her! Oh well, I'll kick the flamingo's butt and sort it all out later. Heck! Maybe it'll even make Serena like me once she knows I'm Tuxedo Mask! Suddenly, there was a great flash of light as both Serena and Darien transformed at once. "You're Tuxedo Mask!" Serena shouted as Darien yelled, "You're Sailor Moon!" BOOM!!! A great ball of red light engulfed the both of them. All they could hear was the evil laughter of Fantasia as they grabbed on to each other. "Darien!" Serena yelled and "Serena!" Darien shouted as they were torn away from each other by the spell. Darien was slammed down on a luxurious bed in a beautiful room in a castle. He noticed he was now dressed as a medieval prince. Serena was slammed down on a fairly comfortable bed in a cottage. She too noticed that she was dressed differently, except that instead of like a prince, she was dressed in a plain medieval dress. All of a sudden, an image appeared in front of them, each seeing the same image in their different rooms. It showed Fantasia, who started talking. "Hello Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Or should I say Prince Darien and Sleeping Beauty? Yes, you were both sucked into the book that was lying near the fight. I have the power to put people into books or movies and the only way to get out is to go along with the book the way it was written and defeat the villain at the end, as in me. By the way, your friends are characters in the story too but you 2 are the only ones that actually know that this is a fictional story, although you Can get hurt. I hope you read the book the whole way through!" And with that, she burst into villainous laughter and the image faded away. Darien was angry and happy at the same time. So we have to do the story the way it is in the book and Serena's Sailor Moon too. Darien smiled. COOL!!!!! I get to kiss Serena and get married to her like in the book and movie!!! And besides, I think Sailor Moon LIKES Tuxedo Mask ^^. Serena, however, was in despair. I CAN'T believe Darien's Tuxedo Mask! And Tuxedo Mask was hot too! Oh no! That means Darien's hot and I DON'T DENY IT!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! The prince KISSES AND MARRIES Sleeping Beauty in the book and movie!!! AND THERE'S STILL THE CHANCE THAT I MIGHT ACTUALLY ENJOY IT!!! Serena put her hands to the heavens and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!


	2. 1 Robin Hood Will Soon be Here! NOT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Title: Happily Ever After (With a Little Bit of Butt Kicking In Between)

Authors: Mstar (My idea so my name 1st! *Ouch!!!* Mystic Moon just whacked me on the back on the head. By the way, when I mention Mystic Moon and myself, I'm Mary and M.M.'s Jessi. Those are our REAL names.) and Mystic Moon

E-mail: NutCase55@worldbreak.com and jessimotto@1colony.com 

Chapter: 1~Robin Hood Will Soon be Here-NOT!!!

Rating: G

Summary: Serena is forced to join a reading club at her school due to her below average reading grade. It doesn't help that her mortal enemy's the instructor. But when a Nega-creep with "special" powers attacks in the middle of a meeting, the world becomes a Sleeping Beauty story (YES, Sleeping Beauty, NOT Cinderella. That is SO cliché.) with a MAJOR twist (and a little bit of butt kicking, of course ^^).

Genre: U & M Romance/Comedy/Alternate Reality 

Disclaimer: Jessi-chan doesn't own Sailor Moon, and I STILL don't! Sailor Moon is the property of Ms. Naoko Takeucki, and if not for her, I would be extremely bored right now. Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney, blah, blah, blah… Fantasia the monster was MY idea. HER costume was JESSI'S and the freaky flamingoes with yo-yo's, that her costume's modeled after, are owned by Disney too and the phobia of them belongs to Jessi-chan and NOT me. I think Looney Toons owns Bugs Bunny-I'm not sure. Also, the Robin Hood part I got from a Bugs Bunny cartoon. Thank you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Anyway, things are going to get a little freaky in this chapter, so I'm giving you fair warning. Hey! Don't look at me like that! If you don't like, go right your OWN Sailor Moon fanfic. This is MY story so I can put what I want! I know I said I write the evens and Jessi-chan the odds, but we wrote this particular chapter together…refer to the flamingoes with yo-yos. ..... denotes thought and *.....* are author's notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Serena and Darien played up to the story till they got to the part when the prince and Sleeping Beauty are singing in the woods, although Serena was fairly surprised when she found out that the 3 fairies turned out to be Mina, Lita and Amy. *You've GOT to see the movie to know what I'm talking about.* Serena kept thinking about what she was going to do. Ok, I should see Darien soon. NO! Don't say Darien, say Tuxedo Mask! That makes the situation more bearable. BUT HE'S STILL DARIEN!!! "Shut up stupid inner conscience!" Serena yelled. "You do know you said that out loud." Serena turned around and saw Darien step out of the woods, leading a white stallion by the reins. Serena looks hot in that dress. Infact, she looks hot in ANY dress. "Yes I DO know I said that aloud!" she replied angrily. "Ooooookay. Then what was your conscience saying in the 1st place?" Suddenly out of the forest stepped Rei dressed in green tights and a brown tunic and said, "Have no worries, have no fear, Robin Hood will soon be here!" "Wrong story!" Serena and Darien shouted at the same time. "Are you sure this isn't Sherwood Forest?" She asked. "Yes!" Darien replied. "Okay," Rei answered, still not sure, and disappeared into the forest. "What was THAT about?" Darien inquired. "Melvin had a Bugs Bunny comic in his book bag and it was to a Robin Hood theme," Serena answered. "Oh. What were we talking about again?" Darien said, picking up from where their conversation had left off. "Oh well, I want to talk about you being Sailor Moon and you probably want to know about me being Tuxedo Mask." Serena nodded. "Ok, 1st of all, WHAT WAS WITH THE FLAMIGO LADY? I agree with Mina and Amy on this 1, THOSE FLAMINGOES IN FANTASIA FREAK ME OUT!!!" Darien shouted, making birds fly up out of the trees. Serena rolled her eyes and Darien put on a quick scowl, which turned out all wrong and Serena thought this was funny. She stifled a laugh and suddenly grew serious, "I am NOT kissing YOU!" she growled out of the blue. "Huh? When did I ask you to kiss me?" Darien asked stupidly. "Darien we are going to have to kiss if we 

wanna get out of here… I swear for "1 of the top reading students in senior year", you sure are stupid!" she added with a laugh. "Well, I just don't dwell on that certain aspect of this story," Darien retorted. Well actually, I think that's just about the best thing in this stupid story. The only thing I like better is the marrying part. Serena acted like she was offended, "I'm not that bad of a kisser you know," she muttered. "Oh really?" Darien asked arching an eyebrow. "Yes really!" Serena insisted crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How about we put that little remark to a test, Meatball Head?" Darien whispered slyly. Serena's eyes grew very wide, "No way, Darien NO WAY!" she screeched backing away from him. Darien started laughing, "Geez, Serena can't you take a little joke?" he chuckled. Serena's ears turned a slightly pinkish color, "Oh!" she squeaked obviously embarrassed making Darien laugh harder. "Stop it Darien you know I'm not as fast as other people!" Serena grumbled. Darien looked Serena in the eye and smirked and replied, "Don't worry, I know you can take a joke, but right now, I'm NOT joking. Serena gasped, but before she could do anything, she was already pulled into an earth-shattering kiss. *The 1st of many, for that matter ^^. "Mary, this story is rated G, if you would be so kind as to check the rating?" Excuse me people, I have some flamingos with yo-yo's to sick on an annoyance (as in Jessi!)…* "Oh Darien," Serena whispered. WOAH!!! I thought Darien HATED me! "Serena," Darien gasped. Hey! She didn't slap me! The intimate moment was soon broken up by Rei, who once again popped out of the forest saying, "Have no worries, have no fear, Robin Hood will soon- OH!!!!! Y'all must be right because as far as I know, Sherwood isn't so, so, ummmmmmmmm, TOUCHY-FEELY!!!" And with that, she jumped back into the forest. Darien looked fairly surprised. I'm NOT going to ask… "You were right," Darien replied, turning to Serena. "You ARE a good kisser." Serena stood on her tip-toe's, opened her mouth and took a deep breath, pointing her finger at Darien as if to scold him, but no words came out. "Yes?" Darien asked in an annoying calm voice. Serena eased back down, lowered her finger and said, "You're despicable!" Darien smirked and replied, "I know. By the way, wasn't THAT in a Bugs Bunny cartoon?" *Yes it WAS in a Bugs Bunny cartoon. "SO-MANY-YO-YOS!!!" Sorry, Jessi-chan's in a fetal position in the corner. She's still recovering from the flamingoes.* "Yes," Serena answered, fairly surprised. "YOU actually watch Bugs Bunny?!" "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm… Did I say that aloud? Yes I did. Didn't I?" Serena watched Darien's argument with himself, fairly amused by the fact that Mr. Solemn, was finally lighting up. And he can kiss too… Oh no!!! Bad thoughts again! OH NO!!! ARGUEING WITH MYSELF AGAIN!!! "Anyways, where were we in this stupid story, oh yeah I get to sing!" Serena brightened up with a sweet smile. "NO, NO, NO!" Darien protested waving his hands in front of her face but Serena had already opened her mouth and had her lungs filled with air. Darien winced waiting for the screeches to begin, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…," Serena's voice was surprisingly melodious and Darien's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Y-you can sing!" Darien choked out making Serena stop abruptly. "Of course I can sing! You didn't think that I wailed everyday for nothing do you? I was warming up my vocal chords!" Serena grumbled defensively. "Oh…" Darien muttered making Serena laugh, "You do know I was kidding about the last part right?" Serena giggled making Darien blush. Sheesh! I thought the screeching was the actual singing! "I-I knew that!" Darien insisted making them both start laughing. "Alright let's belt it!" Darien replied hastily. "It's about time for us to split." Serena nodded and they set off their separate ways. 


	3. 2 BEWARE OF CHEESE!

*WARNING*

This chapter has been known to mentally scar people who are sensitive to the following things:

Cheese

Flamingoes

Constipation

If not, go ahead and read but be afraid, be VERY afraid (you might lose a few points off your IQ)!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Title: Happily Ever After (With a Little Bit of Butt Kicking In Between)

Authors: Mstar (Mary-chan) and Mystic Moon (Jessi-chan)

E-mail: NutCase55@worldbreak.com and jessimotto@1colony.com 

Chapter: 2~Flamingoes...Cheese...Constipation...Need I Say More?

Rating: G (except for some constipation...don't ask)

Summary: Serena is forced to join a reading club at her school due to her below average reading grade. It doesn't help that her mortal enemy's the instructor. But when a Nega-creep with "special" powers attacks in the middle of a meeting, the world becomes a Sleeping Beauty story (YES, Sleeping Beauty, NOT Cinderella. That is SO cliché.) with a MAJOR twist (and a little bit of butt kicking, of course ^^).

Genre: U & M Romance/Comedy/Alternate Reality 

Disclaimer: Jessi-chan doesn't own Sailor Moon, and once again I say, I don't either *Waaaaaaaaah*! Sailor Moon is the property of Ms. Naoko Takeucki, and to whom I would like to ask, "Can you put Sailor Moon up for sell for-*looks in pocket*-25 cents, a rubber band, and some pocket lint?" Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney, yada, yada, yada… Fantasia the monster was MY idea and all that other junk I wrote in the disclaimer for the 1st chapter. Bugs Bunny is NOT mine, and neither is Robin Hood, even though the trees in this story belong to whichever wood nymph that occupies it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

By the way, sometimes what I put in these notes and disclaimers, might just be foreshadowing *hint, hint*? And to all you people concerned for Jessi-chan's state of mind, SHE HAS FULLING RECOVERED FROM THE FLAMINGOES (so STOP bothering me!!!)! Also, to all of the members of the Save the Flamingoes Foundation, no flamingoes were harmed in the making of this story (although Jessi-chan will have problems in the future that only costly visits to a psychiatrist can cure). ..... denotes thought and *.....* are author's notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

"Serena, you have to get married to the prince!" Flora/Mina cried. "Yes, you must!" agreed Amy/Merriweather. "But I'm in love!" Serena wailed. Serena was play acting. She knew EXACTLY what was going on. She just wanted to finish the story. But I might actually BE in love! NO!!! MORE bad thoughts!!!!! Serena may have denied it, but that thought still lingered on her mind. It wasn't until they arrived at the castle, that Serena remembered what happened to the prince, next in the story. Okay, he arrives at the cottage then… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Lita/Fawna peeped in and asked, "Is everything okay?" "Yes," Serena replied, trying her best to remain calm. Lita/Fawna left and Serena started pacing. This can NOT be happening. Darien could get KILLED!!! AND I ACTUALLY CARE!!!!!! AND THERE'S STILL THE FACT THAT I MIGHT LOVE THE CONCEDED EGOMANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!! There's no might you know... OH NO!!! I'M NOT STARTING AN ARGUMENT WITH MY CONSCIENCE AGAIN!!! But still… LA, LA, LA!!! I'M NOT LISTENING!!!!! Youlikehim!Youlikehim!Youlikehim! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! YouLOVEhim!YouLOVEhim!YouLovehim! FINE!!! I ADMIT IT!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH THE BOY!!!!!!!! Serena's full-scale war with her inner conscience was interrupted by the door opening and Rei coming in, chanting, "Have no worries, have no fear, Robin Hood will soon be here!" Serena sighed and said exasperatedly, "Can't you see there's a fight going on inside myself?" "No," Rei replied rather matter-of-factly. "Well, THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!" Serena continued. "This is STILL the wrong story!" "FINE! BE that way!" Rei said sarcastically and stormed off. Serena suddenly noticed a green-ish light glowing at the end of the hallway. Serena walked out into the hallway, walking towards the light, she reached out her hand and turned the doorknob and saw-*Sorry to leave you hanging, but I must leave the room and come back later because Jessi just cracked a rat (in laymen's terms, farted) and it STUNK!!! (camera zooms in on a blushing-yet for some odd reason, proud-Jessi) "It must be a side-affect of eating all those roasted flamingoes (on a stick!)…yuuuuuuuuuuum!!!" 2 hour later- Okay, I think it's safe to return to the computer now. Sorry for any inconveniences my airfreshonerly challenged friend may have caused you as we now resume our story.*-Fantasia sitting on the toilet. "Oops! Wrong door!" Serena said as she quickly closed the door. As I we *I provide the plot, Jessi the insanity.* were saying, she reached out her hand and turned this time the RIGHT doorknob, but stopped, for she saw a note written on pink writing paper with a flamingo border taped to the door. 

Dear Serena,

Currently, um, my butt is experiencing technical difficulties so please give me an hour, or 2. I had too much cheese.

Thanks,

Fantasia

~1 hour later~

Fantasia opened the door and peeked her head out. "Um, could you give me another 30 minutes?" Serena nodded and Fantasia disappeared back into the bathroom.

~30 minutes later~

Fantasia came out of the bathroom and Serena asked, "Done now?" "Yes, but ummmmmmm, don't go in there with out air freshener." "Thanks for the tip." "Anyway, back to the story, let's go on with the spindle thingy. I have to be at the cottage in 30 minutes." "Okay, just go easy on Darien will ya? See, I kinda have a crush on him." "Figures," Fantasia replied, rolling her eyes. They entered the room together and in the middle of the room sat a sole spinning wheel with an extremely sharp spindle. "Um, on 2nd thought, I don't really want to prick myself," Serena said uneasily. "I'll give you some cheese," Fantasia said slyly, holding out a chunk of swiss. "OK!!!" Serena answered, perking right up. Serena reached out her index finger, setting it onto the sharp tip of the spindle. She pulled her finger back slightly so it would prick. "Ouch!" Serena wailed. "Wait a second! If I'm going to be asleep, how am I going to eat my ch-." Serena then collapsed before she could finish her sentence. "Sucker!" Fantasia shouted at the sleeping girl as she threw the cheese up in the air and caught it.

Darien walked towards the woodcutter's cottage, where Sleeping Beauty stays in the story, with a sense of dread that left him feeling rather nauseous. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but if he wanted to get out of this story, he would have to go along with it anyway. I never got to tell Serena I love her. Darien felt a loan tear role down his cheek. This is serious. The last time I cried, it was when my parents died all those years ago... He knew he might die. This was no longer fiction. At least I got to kiss her. But Darien still had his regrets. I never got to apologize to Serena for all those times I made fun of her. And I never got to tell Andrew good-bye, and, and..., and thanks. He was the 1st person to ever reach me. He was my friend when everyone else shunned me and my quiet ways. Darien's eyes let out 1 more tear then stopped. He had reached the cottage. He reached out his hand to turn the doorknob. Do I dare? Darien knew death lurked behind that door. Do it for Serena, no not just for Serena, do it for the world. It's hard to think about how much chaos the Negaverse could of caused by now. Fantasia was probably used to get us out of the way. But think about what would happen if we NEVER returned. If I don't walk through that door, we'll NEVER return, but if I do, there's still a chance, there's still hope. This pensive moment was soon interrupted by guess who? "Have no worries, have no fear, Robin Hood will soon be here!" Darien sighed and said in reply, "Will you _shut up_? And this is STILL the wrong story!" Rei turned around and stomped off, looking thoroughly offended. Darien rolled his eyes and turned back to the matter at hand. Serena, if we ever get through this, you _so_ owe me... Darien turned the doorknob and walked in, only to be attacked by a hoard of pink flamingoes. "Do you mind?" Darien yelled as he shook 1 off his arm. "I'm going to go peacefully, ONLY because I want to get OUT of here. "FINE. _Be_ that way..." said Fantasia sarcastically. "Take him away boys!" And with that, they queer party made their way away from the cottage. "Oh by the way," replied Fantasia. "Want some cheese?"


	4. 3 TOO MANY FLAMINGOES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Title: Happily Ever After (With a Little Bit of Butt Kicking In Between)

Authors: Mstar (Mary-chan) and Mystic Moon (Jessi-chan and is supposed to be writing this chapter but is grounded off the computer and called me saying this even though she wasn't supposed to because she's grounded off the phone too.)

E-mail: NutCase55@worldbreak.com and jessimotto@1colony.com 

Chapter: 3~TOO MANY FLAMINGOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rating: G 

Summary: Serena is forced to join a reading club at her school due to her below average reading grade. It doesn't help that her mortal enemy's the instructor. But when a Nega-creep with "special" powers attacks in the middle of a meeting, the world becomes a Sleeping Beauty story (YES, Sleeping Beauty, NOT Cinderella. That is SO cliché.) with a MAJOR twist (and a little bit of butt kicking, of course ^^).

Genre: U & M Romance/Comedy/Alternate Reality 

Disclaimer: Jessi-chan doesn't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Sailor Moon, SO WHO DOES? That's easy, Sailor Moon is owned by Ms. Naoko Takeucki (Don't even THINK of asking me pronounce that!) and I would be bored out of my mind right now if she hadn't created the short-skirted superhero. But she did, so now I'm relieving people who really ARE bored out of their mind of their boredom. Sleeping Beauty and Robin Hood aren't mine, they belong to Disney, I think. The line Rei repeats over and over till you all want to scream belongs to Loony Toons, I think, and I'm through rambling now (I think...).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Contrary to popular belief, I, Mstar/Mary-chan, am not the only person writing this story. Mystic Moon/Jessi-chan gives me ideas (not all good ones...) and is also black-mailing me but I get my revenge by making her look like an idiot (which she is ^^)... Anyway, if you burst a gut reading this story or are so annoyed by Rei that you're sent to the hospital from mental scaring (that might be caused from something in this story other than Rei), YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!!! You were warned that this was a comedy and at the top of chapter 2, I stated clearly that this story could drop your IQ, and I'm broke in the 1st place. This is the last chapter, and I know it's short, but don't fret, there's going to be an epilogue. ..... denotes thought and *.....* are author's notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Is it just me or is this cheese green? Darien looked down at his "dinner", wondering if the cheese he was given was edible. Currently, he was in a cell in the evil fairy's castle. Actually, the evil "fairy" was a Nega-creep by the name of Fantasia. *For those clueless few, READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!* Where are the 3 good fairies? 

Now we haven't mentioned Mina/Flora, Lita/Fawna, and Amy/Merriweather in a while have we? Well, when they saw what had happened to Serena, they laid her on a luxurious bed in the highest room in the tallest tower of the castle, put a wall of thorned vines around the castle, and made everyone in the kingdom fall asleep, you know the rest, and then set off to rescue Darien. "What took y'all so long?" Darien asked when they finally popped in. "You knew we were coming?" inquired a surprised Amy/Merriweather. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I guessed!" "Oooooooooooookay..." *Have y'all seen the Disney movie of Sleeping Beauty? If not, WATCH IT!* The fairies made a sword and shield appear out of thin air and gave them to Darien. With that, the fairies popped themselves and Darien out of his cell. You all know what happens next~Darien battles hoards of pink flamingoes, the flamingoes pour pots cheese dip on Darien, the fairies turn it into a rainbow, the flamingoes dump chunks of stinky cheese on Darien, the fairies turn it into flowers, etc. Anyway, they escape. The evil "fairy" gets mad and chases after them. Darien cut a path through the wall of thorns and made his way to the castle. Alright, now some stuff that hopefully you didn't expect. *You're extremely messed up if you did.* Suddenly, out of the blue, a GIANT pink flamingo dropped from the sky. "Dragons are SO cliché..." it said. "Fantasia!" Darien yelled in disbelief. "In the flesh," she replied as she looked down at Darien. "Or should I say feathers?" Without warning, pink flames shot out of her mouth, strait at Darien! If it wasn't for his shield, Darien would've been toast! "Great!!! Just what I need!!! A fire-breathing flamingo!!!" "Ironic isn't it?" Fantasia said as she ruffled her feathers. "Oh! By the waaaaaaaaaaaaay... Flamingoes, attack!!!" Out of what seemed like nowhere, flamingoes upon flamingoes appeared and started attacking Darien and the fairies. An hour passed of Darien beheading flamingoes and dodging flames when once again Rei appeared saying, "Have no worries, have no fear-," "Robin Hood will soon be here!" Darien finished for her as he chopped a flamingo in half. "Well WHERE is he?" "Right there!" Rei shouted as she pointed towards the castle. The battle ensuing froze and everyone froze to look where she was pointing. Standing on the castle roof, dressed as Robin Hood, was Andrew. "What the-HOW IN THE WORLD DID ANDREW GET IN THIS? HE'S NOT IN THE READING CLUB!!!" "I have no idea," Fantasia replied, equally shocked. "And I'm not going ask." During the brief pause in the battle, "Robin Hood" took the opportunity to put an arrow on his bow, and shoot it strait into Fantasia's heart (if she has one...). "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked. She fell to the ground and all the flamingoes disappeared. Darien looked fairly surprised. How anti-climatic... Darien stood up tall and saluted Andrew/Robin Hood, and ran towards the castle.

Serena stared out the tower window at the dead body of Fantasia. She figured, since Fantasia was dead, most of the spell was broken. MOST. Serves her right... I never got my cheese!!! She heard footsteps and quickly pretended to be asleep. Darien opened the door to the tower. He saw Serena lying there, so peaceful, so serene. Serene~Serena...Hmmmmmmmmm. He walked towards her. Finally, I get to kiss her. Serena peeked open an eye barely. Finally, he gets to kiss me. Darien sat down on the bed and leaned over and- "Tra la, la, la, la, oh my, my, you gotta kiss the girl, you gotta kiss the girl!" *This song is also owned by Disney, I think...* Darien turned around to see Mina/Flora holding a CD player playing the song from The Little Mermaid. *Owned by Disney, I think... Know what? I think waaaaaaaaaaaay too much!* "Wrong story!" Serena and Darien said in unison. "I was just trying to set the mood!" Mina/Flora huffed and she flew out the window. "You're awake?!" Darien inquired. Serena sighed and answered, "Yes! Now shut up and kiss me!" Darien leaned over once more and this time, made 

contact ^^. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck, pressing in further. The background swirled around them and they found themselves as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, sitting on the teacher's desk in the reading club room, still locked in a heated kiss. They looked up at the clock and were shocked by the fact that hardly any time had passed since they left. Serena sighed with relief. I guess it was just a plot to kill us. They looked around and saw the Sailor Scouts and the other members of the reading club coming to. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon detransformed and Darien replied, "I am NEVER eating cheese again." Serena smiled and once more Darien pulled her into a kiss to end all kisses.


	5. Epilogue Everyone’s Back to Hating Fla...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Title: Happily Ever After (With a Little Bit of Butt Kicking In Between)

Authors: Mstar (Mary-chan) and Mystic Moon (Jessi-chan)

E-mail: NutCase55@worldbreak.com and jessimotto@1colony.com 

Chapter: Epilogue~Everyone's Back to Hating Flamingoes in Peace!!! 

Rating: G 

Summary: Serena is forced to join a reading club at her school due to her below average reading grade. It doesn't help that her mortal enemy's the instructor. But when a Nega-creep with "special" powers attacks in the middle of a meeting, the world becomes a Sleeping Beauty story (YES, Sleeping Beauty, NOT Cinderella. That is SO cliché.) with a MAJOR twist (and a little bit of butt kicking, of course ^^).

Genre: U & M Romance/Comedy/Alternate Reality 

Disclaimer: Ms. Naoko Takeucki owns Sailor Moon. Short, sweet, and to the point, unlike my _other _disclaimers. Disney owns Sleeping Beauty, etcetera, etcetera... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

The annoying, space-taking, author's notes have returned!!! We did it! We did it! We did it! Yay! The much awaited epilogue has arrived!!! *Tears of joy run down the reader's face* I would like to thank Me, Myself, and I!!! *Ouch!!!* Oh yeah, and Jessi-chan. I know you just _love _these notes, but tough luck! This one's not as long as usual. ..... denotes thought and *.....* are author's notes. NOW READ!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

"You're joking!" Darien and Serena had just finished telling Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita while sitting under a tree at the park what had happened and Rei was in disbelief. "I did NOT wear green tights!" "Oh yes you did!" cried Serena triumphantly. "And now I have something to tease YOU about!" "Well WHAT about the fact that you're dating your mortal enemy?" "That's FORMER mortal enemy!!! And besides, _Little John_, didn't you fight with CHAD all the time before YOU got together!" Rei was turning EXTREAMLY red... "Uuuuuuugh!!! Green is SO not my color!!!" Serena grinned mischievously and started chanting over and over, "Have no worries, have no fear, Robin Hood will soon be here!" Serena got up and ran as Rei screamed in fury and chased after her. Everyone else burst out laughing. "You better run a little faster Serena!" Lita shouted. "Rei's catching up!" Amy sighed and said, "Well I better get going, I'm trying out for the school play, you know, Sleeping Beauty. Try-outs are in 10 minutes." Serena stopped dead in her tracks, dodged Rei's fist and replied, "Oh yeah! I signed up for that too!!! We better get going!" "Yeah! Before Rei rips you in to tiny bite-sized pieces!" Mina laughed. At this comment, everyone but Rei laughed and Amy and Serena ran off, till they could barely hear Serena's shouts of "Have no worries, have no fear, Robin Hood will soon be here!", which were soon drowned out by Rei's angry yells.

When they arrived in the school gym, where try-outs were taking place, Ami and Serena got in line to try-out. When Serena's name was finally called, the man asked her, "It says on your application that you've had some experience. So you've been in a Sleeping Beauty play before?" Serena smiled and replied, "You could say that..."

...and they all lived happily ever after!

****

THE END?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Yes, I know the epilogue was MUCH shorter than the prologue so DEAL!!! Maybe, just maybe, if you're lucky, I MIGHT write a sequel... Anyway, I WANT FEED BACK!!! I want a FULL inbox!!! TALK WRITE TO ME!!! All right! It's official!!! THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!!! Stay tuned for Fantasia's Return!!!


End file.
